Christopher Plummer
Christopher Plummer (1929 - ) Film Deaths *''Producer's Showcase: Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1955) [Christian de Neuvillette]: Presumably mortally wounded in combat, then dies while talking to Jose Ferrer. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) [Commodus]: Stabbed in the chest in an arena fight by Stephen Boyd, Christopher then orders to burn the slaves before he dies. (Historically inaccurate, Commodus was strangled in his bathtub by a wrestler after a long reign). *''Hamlet (Hamlet at Elsinore)'' (1964) [Hamlet]: Wounded with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with Dyson Lovell; he dies shortly afterwards, after killing Robert Shaw in turn. *''The Night of the Generals'' (1967) [Erwin Rommel]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a cyanide capsule; he is last seen driving away with the two generals who had brought him the capsule. *''The Royal Hunt of the Sun'' (1969) [Atahualpa]: Executed by the garrote. (Thanks to Aaron) *''The Day That Shook the World (Sarajevi atentat)'' (1975) [Archduke Franz Ferdinand]: Shot in the neck by Irfan Mensur while riding in a car with Florinda Bolkan. *''The Spiral Staircase'' (1975) [Dr. Joe Sherman]: Shot to death by Mildred Dunnock just as he is about to kill Jacqueline Bisset. (See also George Brent in the 1946 version.) *''The Silent Partner (L'Argent de la banque)'' (1978) [Harry Reikle]: Shot in the back by a security guard as Christopher tries to get away during a bank robbery. (Thanks to Matt) *''Somewhere in Time'' (1980) [William Fawcett Robinson]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes somewhere between the 1910s storyline to the present day scenes. *''Eyewitness (The Janitor)'' (1981) [Joseph]: Shot in the chest by Morgan Freeman and Steven Hill when Christopher reaches for his pocket, making them think he's going for a gun. *''Highpoint (1982) '[James Hatcher]: Plunges to his death from Toronto's CN Tower after being kicked to the ledge by Richard Harris (off camera). Even though his character's actual death is not shown, it is apparent that he does not survive the fall. (Trivia: it was the during the filming of this scene where stuntman Dar Robinson, as Plummer's stunt double, made his record-breaking fall from the CN Tower). *Dreamscape (1984)' [''Bob Blair]: Dies of a heart attack in his sleep when Dennis Quaid kills him in a dream after transforming into a monster; the scene cuts away just as Dennis grabs him, followed by a scene of Christopher's wife (Timothy Blake) waking up in the morning and discovering that he's dead. (Thanks to Mac and Stephen) *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991)'' [General Chang]: Killed in an explosion when William Shatner and George Takei simultaneously fire photon torpedoes at Christopher's (invisible-coated) ship. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Crackerjack'' (1994) '[''Ivan Getz]: Killed by Thomas Ian Griffith or Nastassja Kinski. *The Clown at Midnight (1998)' [''Mr. Caruthers]: Impaled on a weapons-rack when Sarah Lassez activates a trap-door on the theatre stage and he falls through it; his body is shown on the rack below afterwards. *''Dracula 2000'' (2000) [Abraham/Matthew Van Helsing]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood (off-screen) by Jennifer Esposito, Colleen Fitzpatrick, and Jeri Ryan. His body is shown afterwards underneath the bed when his daughter (Justine Waddell) discovers him. (Thanks to Patrick) *''Nicholas Nickleby (2002)'' [Ralph Nickleby]: Hung himself to death out of guilt. *''Cold Creek Manor (2003)'' [Mr. Massie]: Smothered with a pillow by his son (Stephen Dorff). (Thanks to Stephen) *''National Treasure (2004)'' [John Adams Gates]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the flashback scenes and the main story. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Lake House (2006)'' [Simon Wyler]: Dies (off-screen) in the hospital following a heart attack; we learn of his death when Willeke van Ammelrooy informs Christopher's son (Keanu Reeves) over the phone. (Thanks to Eric) *''Already Dead'' (2007) [Dr. Heller]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/stomach and throat by Til Schweiger (having first been shot by Ron Eldard who was unaware of who he was during a shootout) as he's lying beside a van. *''9 (2009; animated)'' [1'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul is sucked out of his body by the BRAIN machine after 1 pushes 9 (voiced by Elijah Wood) out of its path. His soul is seen again when 9 releases it. (''Thanks to Tommy) *''The Last Station (2009)'' [Leo Tolstoy]: Dies of pneumonia while sitting in a train station. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Up (2009; animated)'' ' [''Charles F. Muntz]: Falls to his death while chasing Kevin the giant bird out of the floating house. (Thanks to Pandelis and Tommy) *Beginners ''(2010) ' [Hal Fields]: Dies (off-camera) of lung cancer in his bed; his body is shown afterwards when his son (Ewan McGregor) enters the room after being informed of his death. *''Remember (2015)'' [Zev Guttman/Otto Wallisch]: Commits suicide (off camera) by shooting himself in the head, after he realizes he was a Nazi; we hear the shot as the screen fades to black. (Thanks to Harry) *''All the Money in the World (2017)'' [John Paul Getty Jr.]: Dies of heart attack. His death is later confirmed when Michelle Williams is informed of his death. TV Deaths *''Hallmark Hall of Fame: Cyrano de Bergerac'' (1962) [Cyrano de Bergerac]: Mortally injured by being run over by a carriage; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Hope Lange. *''The Moneychangers'' (1976) [Roscoe Heyward]: Commits suicide by jumping off the roof of a tall building. *''Skeletons'' (1997 TV) [Reverend Carlyle]: Shot in the head along with two of his other loyal servants when Ron Silver and Dee Wallace convince the others that Plummer is responsible for various murders. *''Agent of Influence'' (2002 TV) [John Watkins]: Dies of a heart attack when a CIA agent refuses to hand over his heart medication unless a signature is provided. Video Game Deaths *''Up'' (2009) [Charles F. Muntz]: Falls to his death along with the house, after he accidentally shot the balloons while trying to stop Carl, Russell, Doug and Kevin. Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Tammy Grimes. *Husband of Elaine Taylor. *Father of Amanda Plummer. Gallery Charles Muntz's death.jpg|Christopher Plummer's Animated death in Up Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Plummer, Christopher Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by cyanide capsule Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shot in the back Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by cyanide Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Joseph Ruben Movies Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Jon Turteltaub Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Sound of Music cast members Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Pixar Stars Category:Korean War veteran Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Animated death scenes Category:Stage Actors Category:War Stars